


CP：狐媚/狒狒 x 阿花

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football -RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	CP：狐媚/狒狒 x 阿花

狒狒每次拍摄都喜欢早一点到摄影棚准备，这次也没例外，他在做俯卧撑的时候另两位主演也出现了。但是狒狒总觉得他们之间的气氛有些微妙，不过他本来也不是会多事的人，而且胡花那一对…出了名的烦(|||￢ω￢)  
阿花表示自己在家已经做好了准备，所以直接开始吧。三个人就都爬到床上去了，阿花正对着狒狒躺下，伸手勾住狒狒的脖子把他拉下来接吻。狒狒有点受宠若惊，其实他们也合作过挺多次的，但是阿花这么主动就挺难得一见。结果阿花躲着摄影机在他耳边说“be gentle”  
狒狒有点莫名，以为阿花是因为等下要拍DP的戏害怕受伤，所以先跟自己打个招呼。他有点心疼阿花，用手指蹭了蹭阿花的耳朵也躲着摄影机跟阿花说你放心，我会小心的。阿花还没说话，在后面亲阿花肩胛骨的狐媚意味不明的笑了几声  
狒狒看到阿花幅度不大的转头瞪了眼狐媚，更加莫名其妙，懒得理这两个人之间的破事，就低头去咬阿花的锁骨。阿花没防备一下子叫出来了，那时候阿花刚刚成年，身材已经像一个成年人了，但是声音拔高了的时候还像个小朋友一样。狒狒很卖力的在他肩窝又舔又咬，阿花就一直发出男孩子一样的可爱的呻吟声  
狐媚在阿花背后用手揉他的屁股，还在跟阿花说你有一个很棒的屁股，如果打下去手感一定特别好。狒狒明显感觉阿花抖了一下，还用手想去抓狐媚的手，好像怕狐媚真的这么做一样。就伸手握住阿花往后伸的手，亲阿花的嘴角说不要怕交给我们。狐媚又笑了几声把手伸到阿花胸口揉阿花的乳头，阿花抓紧狒狒的手把脸埋到狒狒胸口让呻吟声不会太过  
狒狒发现阿花今天敏感的有些不正常，稍微用手揉一揉已经有点勃起的阴茎阿花就在发抖，给他撸了几下阿花说话就带气声。狐媚也发现了，很恶劣的说太早射不好诶，控制不住的话，需不需要帮忙绑起来？阿花已经顾不上摄像机，转头去瞪狐媚，因为刚刚的快感和闷在狒狒胸口，整张脸通红，眼睛里的水随时都能流出来的样子。狐媚一边笑他终于舍得看自己了，一边掰着他的头跟他深吻  
狒狒收到摄影师的暗示，干脆把阿花的身体翻转过去对着狐媚，阿花配合的跪坐起来用脸蹭蹭狐媚的大腿，狐媚做起来打开腿让阿花趴在他两腿间。虽然其实已经做过很多次了，但是每次阿花口的时候都不是很适应，这次也还是吞的磕磕绊绊的，差点用牙齿刮到狐媚。狐媚一脸无奈的笑指导他先把头部含进去，把牙齿藏起来，用舌头去舔，阿花适应了以后开始越含越深，自己给狐媚做起了深喉。狐媚就一边摸他头一脸特别爽的表情一边跟狒狒说下次你也该试试阿花的嘴的，又热又紧，不比他的屁股差。在给阿花涂润滑剂的狒狒咽了口口水  
狒狒用手指慢慢给阿花做扩张，阿花挺进入状态的一边给狐媚口一边发出一点鼻音。狐媚又张口跟狒狒说，他这样的声音你喜欢吗？狒狒愣愣的点头，狐媚说他能发出更好听的声音，如果你用的不是手指而是舌头的话  
其实阿花听到狐媚这么说的时候就想爬起来阻止的，但是肩膀被狐媚按住了，狒狒犹豫了下，外面的摄影师拼命给他做手势让他照狐媚说的做。狒狒又看了眼被狐媚按着头给他口的阿花，还是弯下腰去舔阿花的后穴。阿花整个人都抖了一下，控制不住的发出特别腻的鼻音，狒狒第一次看到这样全身都开始变红的阿花，着了魔一样的用舌头去逗阿花。阿花被他弄得整个人都在发软，根本跪不住，完全靠狐媚托着他的肩膀才能不摔下去  
狐媚终于拿开按在阿花后脑上的手，阿花带着哭腔呻吟说让狒狒不要再继续了，可以进来了。狐媚抢先开口说那需要阿花诚实一点，说说看现在的感觉。阿花回头求饶的看狒狒，但是狒狒看到他眼角的红晕和发抖的嘴唇突然就不想心软了。狐媚在旁边笑着把阿花的脸掰回来对着自己表示看到你这么好吃的样子，狒狒也想看看你还能不能更甜更好吃一点。阿花闭着眼睛摇头，狒狒还是没有放过他，狐媚还伸手去揉他屁股，最后阿花流着眼泪说自己觉得又热又痒，想狒狒进来  
其实狒狒已经硬的难受了，阿花说完他就把阿花抱起来对着自己让阿花慢慢坐下去。阿花整个人都是软的，伸手抱着狒狒的脖子完全靠狒狒捏住他的腰来控制，看他的样子狒狒突然松开手让阿花自己坐了下去。阿花瞬间抱紧了狒狒的脖子发出噎到一样的声音，好不容易缓过来了就瞪着狒狒好像要咬他的样子。狐媚在后面很小声的说了句学的挺快，阿花更生气了，真的一口咬在狒狒肩上，狒狒就抱着他的腰慢慢开始艹阿花，在阿花耳边说你第一次在我身上留印子  
狒狒难得动作很大，每一下都把阿花抱起来又按回去，还故意顶在阿花的前列腺上，阿花把自己贴在狒狒身上，被艹的迷迷糊糊的用舌头舔刚刚不小心咬开的肩膀，狒狒侧过头亲他耳朵他也乖乖的转头去跟狒狒接吻  
狐媚从背后靠上来抱着阿花，从肩膀抚摸到屁股，甚至掰开臀瓣露出被狒狒撑开的后穴。阿花在他摸上来的时候就开始回神，在狐媚把自己连着狒狒一起按倒下去躺着的时候有点慌张的睁眼看狒狒，狒狒一直在他脸上轻吻安抚阿花，手却在帮狐媚把阿花的腿打的更开。狐媚非常直接的趴下去用舌头给阿花扩张，这下不只是阿花在呻吟，狒狒都忍不住发出爽到的声音  
狐媚终于爬起来的时候看狒狒都满脸通红一头汗的时候忍不住笑，表示你可别坚持不住射了，狒狒有点不好意思，主动把搭在阿花腰上的手松开给狐媚让位置。狐媚靠上来紧紧贴着阿花上下蹭，一边跟阿花接吻一边把手指放进去艹阿花，感觉放三根手指都可以了的时候用自己的阴茎在阿花的臀缝摩擦  
阿花开始紧张，毕竟是第一次拍DP，还是有点害怕，狐媚和狒狒一起在他身上脸上亲，安慰他说你可以的，不会有事的，放松。就算做了很久的准备，狐媚真的进来的时候阿花还是觉得非常痛，都快把手边的床单揪出洞来了。狐媚和狒狒对视一眼，狒狒把阿花稍微撑起来一点，去舔他的乳头，狐媚用阿花最有感觉的方式给阿花撸，阿花小声抽气，咬着嘴唇把手搭在狐媚手上。狐媚感觉他又硬起来就知道阿花已经开始缓过来了，开始慢慢抽动  
狒狒配合狐媚的节奏跟他一进一出，两个人都很默契的每次都顶到阿花的前列腺。阿花感觉自己的前列腺没有一秒是被放过的，快感源源不断像要把脑子烧坏一样，前列腺液把狒狒的腹部都打湿了呻吟声色情的自己都要听不下去，快高潮的时候他只能咬住自己的胳膊不让自己发出声音。然而狐媚握住了根部阻止了他高潮，同时狒狒粗着声音让他把手臂拿开，阿花不敢相信的看着狒狒摇头，发出模模糊糊的声音让狒狒和狐媚放过他。狐媚在他背后含着他的耳朵笑说你看连拉尔夫都喜欢你的声音，干嘛要藏起来，把手臂拿开  
阿花还在摇头犹豫的时候狒狒伸手把他两只手都抓住然后递给狐媚，狐媚捏住他的手臂又跟狒狒一起进出，阿花被刺激的射了。但是没有被放过，不应期狐媚和狒狒还是没有停下来，阿花的呻吟声夹着啜泣，一直在求他们俩慢点，不要这么快，想挣扎又没有力气挣脱狐媚的手，只能讨好的去够狐媚的嘴唇求狐媚放过他，狒狒看他哭的一抽一抽的，感觉会噎到还是找回了一点理智退了出来射在了阿花胸口。狐媚也退了出来让阿花帮他撸出来，溅在手上，胸口，甚至还有脸上。最后大家倒在一起的时候狐媚跟阿花说你看他也不是温柔，他只是以前不知道该怎么做。狒狒的脸腾地一下红了，现在想起刚刚自己干的事像鬼上身一样，简直想挖个地缝钻进去


End file.
